Conversations
by OrbThesela
Summary: One shot that might become a series. Started as an exercise to get me unstuck, thought I would upload it for the heck of it. Experimental fiction with me talking to my characters, might do a new one every time I get a little blocked.


**Disclaimer: **In case you have been living in a cave on mars with your fingers in your ears for the last ten years or so; JK Rowling owns Harry Potter and all terms and characters associated with the fandom. I only own this story.

**Conversations with Blaise**

It was easier finding my way back to Blaise's house than I thought it would be. Blaise's bedroom of course was even easier to find my way into.

I plonked myself on the hard green leather sofa in Blaise's bedroom. Pulling a notepad and pen from my battered black shoulder bag on the floor next to me I smiled at him. He placed a glass in front of Me on the coffee table.

"I'll assume you're a black vodka drinker?" He asked as he poured a measure of dark liquid from a decanter into her glass.

I smiled at him. "Yes indeed, thank you." Even though really, I was not much of a drinker, I thought it only polite to accept the drink.

"I've always wondered about that." He said as he sat down on the opposite sofa, pouring himself a large glass of firewhiskey. "Why half the women I know will go through that stuff like water."

"Well I created half the women you know." I said, picking up my glass and taking a sip. "Or at least developed them."

"Oh really?" Said Blaise. "So if the women like black vodka, why did you choose firewhiskey for me?"

I pulled a green box from my pocket, containing my menthol cigarettes, removing one I sparked the tip with a lighter from my pocket before raising an enquiring eyebrow. "I know you don't like smoking but perhaps you could provide me with a receptacle for my ash."

Blaise nodded, standing up and getting an eggcup from his breakfast tray that had been left on his bedside cabinet. "You can use that if you like."

"Thanks." I said. "I guess I chose firewhiskey for you because it seemed more of a man's drink than vodka." I took a long drag on the cigarette. "You like it though don't you?"

"I suppose, when I have control over it." Blaise said, raising his glass to his lips and taking a large mouthful.

"Sorry about that. I didn't mean for it to get so out of control, your drinking." I said, taking another drag before flicking the ash into the egg cup. "But that's all sorted out now isn't it?"

"Yeah, it's pretty much under control." Blaise smiled a little at me. "So, you're the reason that even though I've lived all my life Salisbury, I speak with a slight northern accent and half the time Draco has no idea what I'm going on about."

I laughed, taking another drink from my glass I nodded my head. "That's right kiddo. I can't help myself half the time, it's not my fault I'm painfully northern."

"Painfully?"

I waved my hand dismissively, "Just something that Sugar says."

"Who's Sugar?"

"She's responsible for Draco."

"Oh I see." Blaise shrugged his shoulders. "I didn't realise you would know them."

"Why do you think you and him are such good friends? You weren't supposed to be."

"Oh I see." He raised the glass of firewhiskey to his lips, taking a long drink, allowing the burning amber liquid to wash over his tongue and down his throat. "Can I ask you something?"

"You can ask me anything you like." I said taking another drag from my cigarette. "I can't honestly tell you whether or not I'll be able to answer you, but I'll try."

"I don't understand some of your choices for me. If you control what I do, then why aren't I more…" He sighed. "I don't know,_sensible_ at times. I thought girls were more responsible than boys."

For the second time in our conversation I laughed at him. I didn't mean to, but he didn't seem to realise what an influence he had been on me. "Well I suppose girls can be more sensible than boys." I said. "But _you're_ a boy." The look on his face told me that he was a little confused. I took another from the glass he had given me before trying to explain myself. "At first I made your decisions for you yes, but I haven't really done that for a very long time."

"I don't understand what you mean." Said Blaise, wafting some of the smoke from my cigarette away from his face.

"Well, the longer it's gone on, the more of a real person you became. You started making your own decisions and doing things I was cursing you for doing. I lost control of you a fairly long time ago, you can be a right pain in the arse sometimes."

He laughed for the first time in our conversation. "So what is this in aid of then?"

"I'm not sure to be honest, it's just a spark challenge." I replied.

"What's one of them?" He said, taking another drink from his glass and draining the contents.

"Well, it was just a bit of practise really, a suggestion from a book that I talk to you. Find out what you want to do, what your hopes are, what our next move will be."

He looked curiously at me. "I'm not sure what I want to do right now. Why don't you just continue the way you've been going, I know it hasn't been easy for me, but I'm sure you'll get me to the right place in the end."

"You seem to have a lot of faith in me Blaise. I'm not sure why." I said, stubbing my cigarette out in the egg cup.

"It can't have been easy for you to bring me back from the situations I seem to have put myself in half those times. I think you've earned my trust." He replied simply.

"I can't have you forever you know." I said. "You're not really mine to have. You belong to someone else."

He seemed to consider this for a few moments. "That may be so, but maybe I'm a stepping stone to someone who will be yours."

I smiled at him. "Maybe." I placed my glass down on the table before handing him my notepad, containing the notes I had made before I arrived, questions I had intended to ask him but now I knew there wasn't really a need to. "Take this, you can answer them for yourself when I've gone."

"You're going already?" He asked, standing up. "You don't have to go, there's more things I want to ask you."

I stood up. "If I told you everything, it would really ruin the surprise wouldn't it?" Smiling at him I picked up my bag. "I'm always here though, you just don't notice me." I gave him a kiss on the cheek before moving to his bedroom door. I looked back at him one last time, "I will see you very soon."

He just smiled at me.

-------------------------------

**Author's Notes:**

**This is a slightly bizarre little one shot I wrote and have been meaning to upload. It started when me and my friend Angel were going through one of my books, The Creative block. One of the exercises in it was; write a conversation between you and you're character.**

**I decided to write a conversation between myself and Blaise, just so I could establish where I was going. It was actually really a good exercise, even though he's not the lead character of any of my current stories, he's my favourite character to write. **

**It's really helped me to get chapter 16 of The Story in the Soil finished.**

**I'm not sure if I'll ever expand this and talk to all of the characters I'm currently writing, but I'll keep the option open, if I ever get to a place where I'm not sure where I'm going again. **

**This was pretty much written more for exercise than for the sake of fiction or reviews but if you have stumbled across this, let me know what you think, I might yet remove it.**

**Thanks for reading! **

**P.S chapter 16 might be up tonight 23/2/08 **


End file.
